


【Voltron红黑】不朽

by DeepSeaLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSeaLight/pseuds/DeepSeaLight
Summary: 给鱼的
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	【Voltron红黑】不朽

**Author's Note:**

> 给鱼的

休憩时间，Keith跟Acxa一行人在马乌拉星补充体力。

他一边敲打手腕的终端一边啃吃这个星球上的果实，果实口感清爽，很像地球的苹果，需要稍微一点力气才能把果肉咬下，含进嘴里，舌头和牙齿搅拌出汁液，与果渣一并滚入喉咙。大半果肉下了肚，Keith用舌头在口腔里翻了一圈，抵住后槽牙末端的牙龈，那块地方有些不对劲，微妙的隆起里似乎插着根硬物。

？

Keith看了看手里的果实，确认上头没有任何异物。

他很忙，半小时后还有需要执行的支援任务，时间不多。Keith一口啃完手里的果实，把腾空的问号两下拍散了。

**不 朽**

“……一开始，我以为是外星果实对人类的副作用。”

“我明白 。”

“从小到大，那个地方从没出过问题。”

“我知道。”

“我以为只是一点小事……所以我一直没管。”

“我理解。”

“但是我不理解，”Keith捂着右腮帮（他的眼睛红得像兔子，Shiro体贴地没去戳他的自尊心），“我26岁了，对不对？”

客厅调弱了的光打在Keith的眼睛里，他刚回到地球，很不凑巧地球正是深夜，Shiro知道他要回来，也没睡，看着书等他。

Keith一进门就忧郁地紧皱双眉，头发耷拉盖住眉眼，十足一颗随时要爆破的炸弹。这颗炸弹径直埋入Shiro的肩上，Shiro已经很久没见过他露出这种表情了，恍惚之间竟觉得有些怀念。

Shiro扶住他的身体，问：怎么了？

而Keith欲言又止，表情复杂地挣扎了半天，才说：我长牙了。

“智齿这种东西无论什么时候都有可能长……”Shiro揉了揉他的脑袋算作安慰，摸了几下发现手感不对，“……你多久没洗头了？”

“一周（Shiro投去一个质询的眼神）……半个月左右吧。”Keith倒是答得理直气壮，“任务比较重要。”

“……你知道你现在的头发已经挺长了吗？”Shiro不确定自己的表情有没有在嫌弃，他把那头油到打绺的头发解开，“难怪你发炎了才想起要回来拔牙。”

“我牙疼也头疼。”

“牙疼头疼都跟洗头没关系。”

Keith呻吟一声，颓然把身体缩成一团，他是动也不想再动一下了。神经痛一波接一波冲击大脑，全身没有一个地方不难受，让人要以头抢地，他倒很情愿上战场单挑一百个Galra人，或者现在谁大发慈悲赏他一拳，让他昏个彻底。

从马莫拉基地到地球，这一路上有三三两两的人向Keith问好，他都一一微笑回应，表现镇定优秀，可以马上拿个小金人，只是一回到温暖明亮的家里就溃不成军。

Keith Kogane是什么人，18岁单挑银河要塞精英，只身闯入Galra帝国领地，接受bom试炼不曾屈服，21岁与女巫控制的黑骑士打成平手，率领voltron小队返回地球赶退外敌……短短几年，奔波大小战役，头破血流也视若等闲。

现在就惨败在一枚智齿之下。这事绝不能让Lance知道。

而他的恋人叹了口气，附身推了推这滩打算跟沙发合二为一的固态液体，“先洗澡，明天去拔牙。”

“……”固态液体小声嘟囔。

“Keith？”Shiro低下头，“你说了什么？”

“我饿了。”

“我去做流食。”

“不是那种饿。”

Keith的声音闷闷的，往上看的眼睛几乎算得上忧郁。

“……”Shiro伸手蹭上他的耳垂，指腹下的皮肤颤了一颤，他低头贴住Keith的耳畔，确保自己的声音滑入那枚小小的耳蜗里，“也许我们可以在浴室……”

Shiro得说自己是有些后悔的。他一手撑着镜面，一手抵着琉璃台，Keith的呼吸吹在他的后颈，那里是光裸的，缀着细密的水，自来水，汗水，Keith的唾液，它们在他的毛孔进出，就像身后热切操弄他的硬物。距离上一次情事已经过了颇久，谁都积压了不少，但他已经泄了一次，Keith还兴致盎然，那根硬物没有丝毫射精的意思，仍然缓慢地顶弄他，每一次都轻擦过前列腺，快感不上不下，甬道里全是黏滑的水。

Shiro仰起头，喉结滚动着深呼吸。Keith的气息拥着他，那气息十分年轻，同多年前也没有什么不同，纯洁又躁动。他这么想着，Keith张嘴往他脖根的位置咬去，留下渗着血的印子，Shiro被刺激得喘了一喘，抬头就是自己绯红的脸，微张着嘴，舌头舔过嘴唇，一身都是火辣辣的欲望。

Keith从他的肩膀探头，刚洗过的头发滴着水，被他耙到脑后，完全长熟了的脸棱角分明。Shiro一边受着身后的操弄，一边看着镜子里的人，恍惚自己正被前后夹攻。他一走神，Keith刚好抬起头，直直看向镜子里的他，两人视线对上了，Shiro突然有种错觉——他被剖开了，Keith的视线抚过他的心脏肺腑，携着气息进犯他，早在以前，一次又一次。Shiro闭上眼，他的身体在小幅抽搐，高潮又来了。

Keith停下来，视线没有离开镜子，手上扣住他的腰往里射。

二次高潮的身体已经发软，Shiro的小腿痉挛一直没停，Keith调整了下姿势，没打算就此结束。Shiro把声音从齿缝之间逼出来：“……你不是……牙疼又……头疼吗……？”

“对，”Keith的声音敲在他紧绷的皮肤上，“……后槽牙……后面……”

Shiro伸手往后摸索，摸到Keith的嘴角，Keith乖乖张嘴，任他将手指探进去。Shiro的指腹擦过他留着Galra基因痕迹的犬牙，研磨食物的臼齿，一直摸上那枚才露尖尖角的智齿。

“真可爱。”他为指腹的触感笑了。Keith合上牙床咬他的手指，力度不轻不重，刚好在手指留下牙印。湿滑的舌头舔过Shiro的手指，引得他的身体一颤，喘息着往前倒。Keith扶住他的小腹，这一摸让Shiro的身体更热热地胀痛。

Shiro转头吻他，用舌头代替手指抚摸他的牙齿，一枚又一枚细细地舔舐，又舔过密布神经的舌面。Keith被舔得用鼻子发出小动物似的呜咽声。现在谁的气味都是一样的了，让kosmo来分辨也未必能光靠嗅觉找到它的好主人。

Shiro想陪他去医院看牙科，Keith立即拒绝了。Shiro觉得好笑，知道Keith是怕在牙医面前露怯。当年那个做了噩梦就攥着他衣摆不让走的男孩，现在倒是一副成熟自持的模样。Shiro看过他在Galra帝国人面前发言的录像：独裁已死，圣火不再，飞亚星的天空亘古暗沉，年轻人只是站在那里，周身却流动无形的威压，没有Galra人能把视线从台阶上这位年轻领袖的身上移开。所有人都期待Keith留下，他却婉拒帝国王座，投身了外星的人道主义救援。

Iverson私下跟Shiro调侃，Keith越来越像他了。当时Shiro正伏在案上看平板，战后城市重建的工作并不容易，满目疮痍的不仅仅是街道，还有文化和心灵，甚至在最初一两年，政府是没法马上安排资金和重建计划的，游行和争论像星星之火，街上满是失去孩子的父母，失去恋人的青年，人类的仇外情绪熄了又燃，混战总是一触即发。为了尽快重建首都和平复人心，Shiro每日都在跟文书和会议搏斗。

他听了Iverson的话，笑了笑：我倒觉得这本来就是他的作风。

Keith是在重建计划步向正轨的时候跑去做人道主义救援的。他们一个在天，一个在地，有时甚至隔了数十亿光年，Shiro偶尔会在工作的间隙看看天空，想到keith也许也在做这个动作，太空的星星和加里森的平板都很冷，但他们的拥抱是热的，把距离和想念都捂得滚烫，相触的皮肤之间流淌干渴。

拔智齿没花上多少时间，就是后续功夫比较麻烦：发炎没消下去，Keith发烧了。

“就当是给自己放假了。”Shiro给床上的人换了袋冰袋，“Acxa他们可以独力处理，不用太担心。”

“我好久没生病了……”Keith有气无力地用嘴巴吸了口气，闭上眼睛，眼皮就能感受到眼球灼热的毛细血管在一下一下地跳动。

“我知道。”

“智齿是哪个星球的恶魔……”

“那是你身体的一部分。”

在血肉里生长的骨质，牙髓里纵横神经和血管，牢牢扎根在摄食口，人体最坚硬的矛与盾。不同于骨头，受创就会疼痛，一旦断裂就无法再生。

Keith捂住肿胀的右腮，牙科里那一幕又浮现脑海：白大褂把锤子、手钳和电锯探进他的嘴里，伴随类似《电锯惊魂》的效果音，那枚牙齿被猛力摇动、强行拔除，连麻醉剂都掩盖不了钻心的痛楚。

牙医是所有孩子的噩梦，而Keith记不清自己小时候有没有拜访过他们，也许是选择性失忆了。

Shiro看着他的腮帮子，终于忍不住伸手戳两下：“好像中华肉包子。”

Keith：“……”

“红豆馅的。”他点了点Keith脸上的那道伤痕。

Keith：“……你是饿了吗。”

Shiro不答，朝他俯下身。Keith还没回神，Shiro就亲上他的脸颊，用牙齿轻咬了下他的伤，褐色的痕迹上留了一排小小的牙印。

——那种奇妙的触感在皮肤直达四肢百骸，Keith心跳都漏了一拍，无奈身体不济，跟不上灵魂的扑腾。

Shiro把他额上的发拂开，看着那双满是血丝的眼：“你15岁的时候也发过一次高烧，真让人怀念。”

“嗯哼，”Keith用鼻子哼了声，“当时我还要你陪我一起睡。”

他是真烧糊涂了，烧得梦里都是影影绰绰的墓碑和火焰，他在里面拼命跑，像一支离弦的箭，不知自己要往何处，眼泪落在空气，很快就蒸发。

“我有时候会觉得很怕，怕我一睁开眼，你就不知道到哪儿去了。”

Shiro默然了一会儿，叹息似地说：“以前我也偶尔会有类似的感觉，可能是还不能很适应新身体，不知道自己在哪里，也怕伤害其他人。”

Keith从被褥里伸出手，勾住他的手指。他看着他们勾在一起的手，骨骼相缠，盘根错节，黑暗之中一切的界限都暧昧不明。

“不管发生了什么，我一定……”

“你总会把我找回来，对不对？”Shiro轻声接上，他的声音像是从梦里穿透Keith的身体，“你总会把我带回你的身边。”

Keith听见窸窸窣窣的声音，然后一团温暖的体温把他拥进怀里——Shiro也躺进来了。

“我也会去找你。”他贴着Keith的脑门轻声说。

他眼前就是Keith柔顺的黑发，上面有个小小的发旋，手指摸上后颈，Keith的皮肤在渗汗，这对退烧有益。

月光如水，在相贴的皮肤上缱绻，他们是两枚划满斑驳伤痕的石子，谁都是坑坑洼洼，不再完整，但嵌在一起又严丝合缝。Keith在病痛的海里浮浮沉沉，他听见自己的呼吸声，也听见Shiro的呼吸声，分辨不了彼此。他的呼，就是他的吸。

Shiro摩挲他的手，从指尖到指根，一枚被捂得发热的圆环套入了他的无名指。

Keith有些摸不准当下的状况，他的头被灌了铅一样重，而心脏一片死寂。

那是一枚朴素的银质圆环，上面镶了一枚被打磨成三棱锥的东西，Keith看了半天才辨认出这是一枚牙齿的一部分。

“……是我的牙齿？”

“对。”

“你怎么拿到的？”Keith记得自己把它落在牙医那里了。

“我有认识的人。”

“……你好狡猾。”Keith捂着脸不甘心地呻吟，“又被你抢先了。”

“我也是突然想起。其实也不是非要什么仪式和纪念物，”Shiro看着他说，“但是那枚牙齿很可爱。”

有点像你。他没说出来。

与周遭格格不入，横冲直撞地生长，明明可以成为最坚硬的矛与盾，只是因为长错了地方，就要被世界弃之如敝履。

Shiro把另一枚戒指拿出来，放到Keith手心里。Keith深吸了一口气，捉起他人类的手，两人的手纹路重叠，他紧紧捉住他，就像人面对错过了上万次的失物，贪婪又不安，连渴求都是隐忍的。

Keith清了清嗓子，试着让自己的声音像样一点儿，但是他的话说出来仍然是沙哑的。

“你愿意……把你交给我吗？”

他想了一百种类似的开场白，到了关键时刻，脑子里只蹦出了这么干巴巴的一句。

又是一阵寂静，只能听见彼此的呼吸声，Keith觉得自己等了一个世纪，对面终于出声了：“我以为已经是你的了。”

Keith的手紧了紧，几乎能听见骨头被碾压的声音，他怕自己弄痛了对方，但Shiro依然在那儿，任他捉着。Keith的眼睛勉强聚焦，雨水落在他的心里，潮水一样满涨。曾有人说，人在面临幸福的时候会变得胆怯，Keith想那个人是对的。

一模一样的两枚戒指，在截然不同的手上严丝合缝，如同一早生长在血肉里的骨质，牢牢扎根在两个躯体。

没有鲜花，没有喝彩，没有见证，一切都静滞，黑暗中只有相互依偎的两个灵魂。

睡意载着Keith沉入梦乡，Shiro摸上他的额头，把他汗湿的刘海顺到一边。半梦半醒之中，Keith听见有人在唱歌，那是首非常老的曲子，数十个世纪以来，被形形色色的人传唱，老旧的音符，永恒的爱，跨越无数宇宙，所有的稍纵即逝，生与死，离别与重逢。在此时此刻，变成了某种柔情似水的摇篮曲。

更早的记忆里，Shiro确实曾经唱过这首歌。这是人类第一首在月球登陆的歌曲——他是这么说的，声音发亮，满怀希冀。

_Fly me to the moon_ 带我飞向月球

 _Let me play among the stars_ 在群星环抱中起舞

 _Let me see what spring is like_ 让我看看春天的样子

 _On jupiter and mars_ 在木星和火星上

FIN.

祝福他们，也祝福你。


End file.
